Recent research at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center has producted a standardized test for dyslexia which is named the Rapid "Automatized" Naming test, or R.A.N. (Denckla & Rudel, 1974, 1976). Utilizing a single stopwatch score for speed of naming a standard sequence under tie pressure, these investigators have successfully discriminated three groups: a) dyslexics; b) non-dyslexic learning disabled; and c) normal controls. A concept of dyslexia in an aphasiological context underlies the work. Our laboratory specializes in the automated analysis of speech rhythms. The objectives of the proposal are: 1. To program a small laboratory computer to perform on-line rhythmic analysis of the test performance on the R.A.N. 2. To augment the single overall time score on the R.A.N. by a profile of scores which: a) statistically describe fluency and rhythmicity of the test performance; and b) are suitable for early detection of children at high risk for developmental dyslexia at the preschool age. This involves picture naming. 3. To determine which of the profiles derived from preschool children discriminated an already diagnosed group of older dyslexics from normal controls. 4. Ultimately, to determine which patterns in the preschool children are predictive of subsequent dyslexia in that very same group. The ultimate significance is a screening technique for early detection and remediation.